6_metahumansfandomcom-20200215-history
Speed Force
The Speed Force is a vaguely-explored inter-dimensional source of chronological dark matter energy from which a particular specimen of meta-humans - known as Speedsters - derive both their super speed as well as their subsequent abilities of time travel and dimensional breaching. The Speed Force is also an incredible source of tachyons. It is these high energy particles that accelerate a speedster's movements. The Speed Force itself appears to exhibit a form of consciousness and intelligence; able to manifest itself to communicate with a Speedster, using the visage of a person they know. Fallen Speedsters may find themselves trapped within the Speed Force itself as a kind of purgatory. Lightning Colorations When accessing the Speed Force, speedsters can generate lightning/electricity from their bodies, most noticeably trailing their bodies as they run. The color of the lightning that is generated normally is indicative of the specific type of connection that a speedster has achieved with the Speed Force. * Yellow: Yellow lightning represents a pure or natural connection to the Speed Force. These speedsters eventually begin to exhibit a more bright orange coloring. * Red: Red lightning is typically the result of a speedster having a connection to the Negative Speed Force, Speed Force also have their lightning turned red. * Blue: Blue lightning generation is the result of an individual speedster who artificially enhances an existing Speed Force connection, or by artificially gaining access to the Speed Force while greatly increasing the user's speed, it also comes with some side effects like speed-slowing down, unstable phasing & massive uncontrollable anger. ** Blue and Purple: It is revealed that Eliza Hunter-Parks is a speedster that emits a combination of both Blue and Purple as blue inherited from her father as he changed his cells to turn his lightning blue forever and them his daughter inherited it them she has purple lightning as her own type of lightning. * White: White lightning is generated by the self-proclaimed "goddess of speed" Breeze, who is actually a time remnant of Eliza Hunter-Parks. It is a result of her lightning reflecting through her armor when he runs while wearing it. * Orange: Purple lightning generation has been produced by “Swift” and temporarily Lance Jackson after transferred Eliza’s powers to him. However, the reason for this lightning coloration is currently unknown. ** Orange, Blue and Purple: It was revealed that Terrence Jackson is a speedster and emits a triple combination of Blue, orange and purple lightning whilst running. The reason for having multi-colored lightning is currently unknown. However, Lance has speculated that this may be due to genetics; Terrence’s mother, Eliza, produces blue and purple lightning when she runs, and when Eliza’s speed got transferred to Lance, Lance (Terrence’s father) produced orange lightning when he ran. ** Red and Purple: After Terrence Jackson ran into the Negative Speed Force his orange and purple lightning changed; his orange lightning turned red while the purple remained the same. Eye Transformation When speedsters tap into the Speed Force and fully activate there entire powers. Known Users * Eliza Hunter-Parks * Warren Hunter-Parks * Fiona Hunter-Parks * Tony Parks * Hayden Parks * Lance Jackson (formerly) * Terrence Jackson Category:Superpowers Category:Gods Category:Multiverse Locations Category:Locations